2 Guns
Texas, Bobby B. and Sting are Bank robbers, and have burned a diner. They continue to rob the bank that is next to it and imprisoning the police, claiming to the Einstein genius famous phrase,"Don't ever rob a bank that is across the street for a diner with the best doughnuts in 3 Counties". After this it pans over a week earlier, when they went to a farm in Mexico, where they find their friend El Toro dead and they are unable to buy Cocaine for selling. While trying to cross the border, they are captured by the D.E.A. They are brought in for questioning, for it to be revealed that Bobby is an undercover D.E.A agent, trying to flip Sting and El Toro. Bobby is also in a romantic relationship with a female D.E.A agent and that he is very much in love with her. It is then revealed that Sting is a Naval Intelligence Petty Officer 2nd Class and is working for Navy Intelligence and Navy S.E.A.L Commander "Harvy". Going that week forward, they try to get to the border, where Sting finds out that Bobby is trying to arrest him, Sting then shoots Bobby and leaves him in the desert. Bobby moves on to rob two rasist thieves and take their car. Sting brings Harvy to where he left Bobby to find he has left. Harvy then is knocked down and wounded in an attempt to kill Sting. Sting escapes and wounds Harvy's team of Navy sailors. Bobby arrives at a vet in Texas and has him patch him up. A private investigator is hired by the Bank to hunt down Sting and Bobby, this investigator is also considered the best. The investigator does some investigations and is familiar with Bobby 's phrase. Bobby recalls him and Sting reconning the Mexican Cocaine dealer that would not sell to them. He decides to go to Sting's house to find Sting wanted by the US Navy and is covering Bobby to escape the Navy sailors trying to capture them. Bobby and Sting escape separately. In the morning, Bobby attempts to capture the dealer, until Sting shows up and captures him himself. They both then try to escape the dealers henchmen, then turning to each other and hitting each other with trucks. They then go into a fist fight, where Sting wins, but they both lay off it. They then go to Bobby 's girlfriend's house where they tie the dealer to a chair and interrogate him. Not too long after, Harvy and several Navy sailors break in but are quickly beaten by Sting and Bobby, who leave the dealer behind, who escapes and kidnaps Bobby 's love interest. Sting and Bobby leave separately again. Bobby arrives at the the D.E.A leader's house to find him captured by the investigator and then himself. The D.E.A leader is killed, the investigator blaiming it on Bobby unless he gets the money, that Harvy stole and escapes the house with. Sting and Bobby meet up, steal a car and go to the Naval Air Base under Harvy's command. They go all over the base, Bobby going for Harvy and Sting going to an Admiral to get a medal and a clean record. Bobby interrogates Harvy and knocks him out, to find that the money is somewhere he would not think of. Sting is denied and escapes the base with Bobby. They meet up at a bar, Bobby saddened by his love interest being murdered by the dealer. Bobby then finds the money in a motel, in a matress. Sting meets with the dealer and his henchmen, along with Harvy and the investigator. Bobby shows up with the money leaving it and going with Sting. As they walk, Bobby blows the car the money is in. They turn and a large fire-fight begins. All henchmen on all sides are killed, leaving the fight to Sting, Bobby, Harvy and the investigator. Sting and Bobby then kill them both and continue a life as it had before. Not Really. Category:D.E.A Category:United States Navy